Moonlit masks
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: The world as we know it is changing. Not for the better chaos and destruction taking hold of our planet as one by one people started changing. As cheesy as that sounds it's not, millions have died so far from these changes that have taken place.    f/f


MOONLIT MASKS PROLOGUE

My name is Raven M. Silverwood, yes I know my name is probably common not even matching to my looks. At least from what I think, my mom on the other hand said I'm beautiful as a raven. I found no beauty with my tangled black hair and green eyes. My clothing just plain baggy jeans and what ever shirt I could find in my drawers. Which usually consisted of a short sleeve shirt of a dull color. I was never one to socialize with others, to afraid and too shy to talk to people. I'm not really antisocial I just never liked the things that most girls of age of twenty one would die for.

The thing that really interested in was herbs. Like phytolacca commonly known as pokeweed, poisonous to most mammals but bird are not effected by the poison because the outer shell of the seed is intact when digested. Or maybe willow bark that was often used for migraines .See there goes that rambling. I'm sure your tired of me talking about myself. Let's shift from this view, because I feel you are kind of invading my personal space. I rather like my privacy thank you very much. So if you could just leave or maybe just stop listening to me babble about random shit that just happens to !POP! In my head.

Maybe you can go to the neighbor hood weirdo she's interesting enough if you like to be constantly stalked and stared at. Though it's kind of creepy to have a twelve year old stalk you, with some hungry look in her eye. Her lip always a smile when someone comes by, and what's up with that creep vampire like overbite. Though she doesn't seem interested in blood last time I checked. Doesn't stop her from biting the neighbors.

Maybe the boy down the lane is your cup of tea he's sane enough. If you don't count the constant obsession of different types of spiders. He tried to show his tarantulas to the neighborhood. They got loose a few weeks afterward, let's just say a lot of people didn't sleep well that night for fear of waking up with a big hairy spider on their chest. Luckily they all seemed to be drawn back to him like he was their master. Kind of creepy if you ask me. Wait why are we still even talking. Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone I really don't feel comfortable with you just walking up and talking to me.

Maybe you were misinformed I don't know. But all I know is everything is changing. I haven't seen any of these people so far. All I've seen is the destruction of this world. Ever since the calendar ended we have been having chaos everywhere. People having been loosing their masks. The human race as we know it has been dwindling on a tiny thread, as we seem to swirl out of existence. I thought I was the only human left that is until I changed. Now I find myself one of the only survivors that have a mind to work with. The ones that do still have their mind have gone crazy, some go as far as to kill themselves. Such a gruesome sight to behold on your twentieth birthday. Some people get cars, some even houses, but me no I get the whole world that is slowly sinking into it's own hell.

Each day our numbers decrease children dying younger and younger with each passing hour. Themselves either transforming or frail bodies unable to handle the change. They begged the gods to save our race. To save the foul creatures which we are. They groveled at their feet. But no hope was to be found in this world full of monstrosities. They are each loosing ourselves one by one. Our forms changing the ones who don't change. The real humans are considered unlucky for they are a feast among the beasts. Let us all bow to these creature let us make alliances with them. I can't say much for the humans after I found out that I wasn't one. But I can say this, they are in their own hell right now. And I am here to help them they don't have to be afraid of me. I won't lose my mind, at least, I hope I won't lose my mind. Maybe.

This maybe be the last entry in my diary, well first too. But I just wanted to say to all the people out there that are reading this. There is hope, it may not seem like there is with all the creature that are taking over. But there is hope, and it's the only thing we have left.

That and maybe a few survivors that have lived through this calamity. But that's not the point, the point is that if you find this you'll know where to find me. All you have to do is follow the signs.

Okay, so I know that probably sucked ass and all that. But I am open for suggestions and ideas. And even flames just click away at the review button if you want I even accept anonymous reviewers. I hope you enjoyed if not tell me why you didn't. ^_^ .


End file.
